attack on Try Out
by heytrisha
Summary: Anak-anak Scouting Legion mengerjakan soal Try Out SBMPT-Shiganshina. Berhasilkah mereka?


**title**: Attack On Try Out

**genre**: friendship/humor

**rating**: T

Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime

.

**notes**: didedikasikan untuk para pejuang SBMPTN. Kalian luar biasa! ^^

* * *

**. **

_"Orang-orang itu telah melupakan bahwa belajar tidaklah melulu untuk mengejar dan membuktikan sesuatu, namun belajar itu sendiri, adalah perayaan dan penghargaan pada kehidupan."_

― Padang Bulan, Andrea Hirata

**.**

* * *

Eren menatap soal; lembar pertama memberi tahu kalau ia tengah berhadapan dengan Matematika IPA.

.

_01. Tujuh anak, 4 laki-laki dan 3 perempuan duduk berjajar. Peluang perempuan duduk berdampingan adalah…_

_A. 12_

_B. 7_

_C. 1/7_

_D. 2/7_

_E. 1/20_

.

Eren dengan riangnya membulatkan pilihan jawaban A, memutuskan dengan sah kalau jawabannya adalah 4 x 3.

Armin mengoret-ngoret sepanjang empat baris di samping soal tersebut; sekian faktorial dikali sekian faktorial per sekian faktorial, dan mencoret beberapa angka yang berkelipatan untuk memudahkan menghitung. Dengan membaca doa dalam hati, Armin membulatkan pilihan D di lembar jawabannya.

.

Di sisi lain, Ymir dengan yakin memilih pilihan B, memutuskan kalau 3 + 4 adalah penyelesaian soal yang jenius.

* * *

Krista tengah sibuk menurunkan rumus di soal integral, dan belum juga menemukan jawabannya. Lima menit baru berlalu, dan mendadak Mikasa yang duduk di depannya baru saja membalik soal.

Krista langsung panik, mengira dirinya terlalu lambat dalam menyelesaikan soalnya. Ia buru-buru menyelesaikan soal integral tersebut.

.

Sayangnya, yang Krista tidak ketahui, Mikasa baru saja memutuskan untuk men-_skip _soal Matematika IPA tersebut karena ia sudah muak dengan trigonometrinya.

* * *

"Oi Jean, kau mengisi Matematika IPA berapa nomor?" Reiner berbisik pada peserta _try-out _di sebelahnya. Jean melirik sekilas pada Levi si pengawas yang tampak tenggelam di balik korannya, dan membuat isyarat tangan.

"Sepuluh, kau?"

"APPAH?!" Reiner mangap. Tapi mulutnya segera mengatup kembali begitu ia melirik kertas jawaban Jean.

Bulatan hitam di pilihan B membujur dari atas ke bawah; lembar soalnya benar-benar bersih sama sekali dari coretan.

* * *

Erwin tengah berkeliling melewati para peserta _try-out_, dan mendapati kalau mereka tengah mengerjakan soal dimensi tiga.

.

_10. Jika kubus dengan panjang rusuk 6 cm, maka jarak titik E ke bidang BDG adalah …. cm._

.

Erwin melirik soal masing-masing siswa, dan melihat gambar kubus yang telah di terlukis rapi di samping soal tersebut.

Akan tetapi, minus Armin dan Krista; tak satupun dari mereka yang menjawabnya.

* * *

Eren memutuskan kalau ia sudah lelah dengan soal Matematika Dasar, dan memutuskan untuk mengerjakan soal Bahasa Inggris saja.

Ia mulai membaca paragraf yang ada, lalu melihat soalnya.

.

_03. The word "cruel" in line 4 is best replaced with…._

_A. harsh_

_B. beautiful_

_C. superficial_

_D. kind_

_E. fuel_

.

Eren menggigit pensil, berharap kalau saja ia membawa _Beta Link_-nya saat ini. Tapi tenang saja, ada Mikasa di sebelahnya, kok…

"Hei," bisik Eren pelan pada Mikasa di sampingnya. "Persamaan kata "_cruel_" itu apa, sih?"

Mikasa menatap Eren, bola matanya mendadak berkaca-kaca. "Kejam, Eren," bisiknya khidmat. "_The world is so cruel, yet it is a beautiful place…_"

.

Dan Eren pun tanpa ragu langsung membulatkan pilihan B di lembar jawabannya.

* * *

"Oi, Brauss," Annie mengetuk bangku peserta yang ada di hadapannya. "Kolom tanggal yang ada di pojok kanan itu diisi dengan tanggal lahir kita, kan?"

Sasha melirik kertas jawabannya; sebelum kemudian mengangkatnya dengan panik. "OH, IYA! AKU MENGISINYA DENGAN TANGGAL HARI INI!"

* * *

Jean merasa kalau ia sudah kicep dengan soal Bahasa Inggris, lalu memutuskan untuk mengerjakan soal Bahasa Indonesia lebih dulu.

Dibacanya paragraf yang menjadi pembuka soal tersebut.

.

_01. Levi Ackerman, atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Levi, adalah komandan __**Scouting Legion **__yang terkenal. Menjajaki dunia militer sejak empat tahun lalu, dengan bantuan Erwin Smith, Levi telah membuktikan kalau dirinya adalah seorang prajurit yang handal. Tak terhitung sudah berapa nyawa Titan yang telah melayang di tangannya. Di luar popularitasnya yang semakin menanjak, Levi hanya menjawab dingin pertanyaan soal pencalonannya sebagai salah satu jenderal di Kepolisian Militer. Ia mengatakan kalau ia tak akan meninggalkan jabatannya di __**Scouting Legion**__ sebelum masa jabatannya berakhir…_

.

Jean menahan napas, dan segera men-_skip _soal itu. "Wah, parah…" ia menggelengkan kepala dalam hati. "Politisasi soal, nih!"

* * *

Reiner baru saja mengumpulkan lembar jawabannya, dan kini tengah berjalan keluar ruangan untuk membahas soal barusan bersama Bertholdt.

"Kau tadi menjawab berapa nomor, Reiner?" Bertholdt, yang telah menunggu di luar, bertanya.

"Empat puluh. Kau?"

"Tiga puluh lima. Wah, kau menjawab banyak sekali," Bertholdt memuji. Reiner tertawa pede.

"Iya dong. ITS kan _passing grade_-nya tinggi," jelas Reiner sembari membolak-balik soalnya. Universitas tujuannya adalah Institut Teknologi Shiganshina, sebuah perguruan tinggi khusus teknik yang ada di kota itu.

Tiba-tiba Reiner tercekat. Ia mengeluarkan suara seperti kuda tercekik, ketika mendapati kalau nomor kode soal itu adalah 475.

Ia mengisi 485 di lembar jawabannya.

.

"Bertl! AKU SALAH MENGISI KODE SOALNYA!" pekik Reiner pada Bertholdt, yang segera membuat geger satu lantai gedung tempat ujian.

"Hah?" Bertholdt menggelengkan kepala. "_Fix_ banget dapet ITS deh kalau begitu," gumamnya sembari menepuk-nepuk pundak Reiner.

"Eh…?"

"Ikut Tahun Selanjutnya," bisik Bertholdt dengan tampang horor.

* * *

Sasha membalik soalnya untuk melihat soal Kimia, namun matanya hampir meloncat keluar begitu membaca soal tersebut.

Ia menahan napas, sebelum kemudian menepuk-nepuk dadanya untuk menenangkan diri. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk mengerjakan soal Biologi terlebih dahulu.

.

_01. Parasit yang menyerang tanaman kentang adalah…_

_A. __Phytophora __infestans_

_B. __Rhizobium __leguminosorum_

_C. __Entamoeba __coli_

_D. __Aedes __aegepty_

_E. __Euglena_

.

Sasha menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalanya bingung. Ia memutuskan untuk men-_skip_ soal itu, namun ragu sejenak karena soal itu mempertaruhkan harga dirinya sebagai penggemar kentang.

Hening sebentar.

Sasha akhirnya memutuskan untuk menggelindingkan pensilnya di atas soal tersebut, dan memilih jawaban manapun dimana tempat pensil itu berhenti.

Pensil bergulir; dan berhenti pada kata "_Aedes aegepty_".

.

Sasha buru-buru membulatkan pilihan D di lembar jawabannya dengan keyakinan tak tergoyahkan.

* * *

Jean sudah menyelesaikan 21 nomor, dan kini ia baru saja beranjak ke soal kelima mata pelajaran Biologi.

.

_05. Di bawah ini, hewan yang termasuk ordo Perissodactyla adalah…_

_A. Kambing_

_B. Kuda_

_C. Sapi_

_D. Buaya_

_E. Elang_

.

Jean menggaruk dagunya, dan mencolek Connie yang ada di depannya dengan pensil.

"Oi," bisik Jean hati-hati. "Ciri-ciri ordo _Perissodactyla_ apa, sih?"

Connie mengernyitkan keningnya. "Hewan pemakan tumbuhan yang memiliki kuku berjumlah ganjil."

Jean bengong sejenak. "Err…" ia mengetuk pensilnya pelan. "Hewan yang termasuk ordo _Perissodactyla_ apa, kalau begitu?"

Connie menatap Jean lekat-lekat, cahaya matahari memantul di kepalanya. "Loh, kau seharusnya tahu, Jean," bisiknya serius. "Coba periksa kuku kakimu, deh."

* * *

Marco baru saja membalik soal Fisika, ketika ia mendapati kalau Ymir tengah mencoleknya dari belakang.

"Sssh, Marco," bisik gadis itu pelan. "Lihat lembar jawabanmu dong."

"Eh?!" bisik Marco kaget. "Gak mau ah, nanti ketahuan pengawasnya.

"Ah tenang saja, pengawasnya gak ada kok," Ymir menunjuk meja tinggi di depan. Marco melirik ke tempat yang ditunjuk Ymir, dan mendapati kalau tempat itu memang kosong melompong.

"Oh, oke…" Marco mengoper lembar jawabannya ke belakang—

…ketika sebuah suara mengagetkannya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, BOCAH?!" sebuah suara yanpa tubuh menggelegar dari depan. Marco dan Ymir tersentak, sebelum kemudian gelagapan melirik kesana kemari untuk mencari tahu siapa yang berbicara.

"Eh…" gumam Ymir pada Marco heran. "Dimana pengawasnya?"

"AKU DISINI, BOCAH!" sesosok bayangan bulat dengan puncak berwarna hitam mendadak muncul perlahan dari balik meja tinggi di depan; dan Marco langsung menyadari kalau itu adalah sebuah kepala.

"KAU, YMIR, DAN BODT, silakan maju ke depan!"

Marco dan Ymir menelan ludah; sementara Levi, si pengawas _killer_ itu, turun dari tempat duduknya di depan, papan jalan yang sudah retak tergenggam di tangannya.

* * *

"Jean, kau mengerjakan Kimia berapa nomor di _try-out _kedua kemarin?"

"Sepuluh nomor, Ren."

"Wah, gila! Ngedukun darimana tuh?"

"Enak saja! Aku mengerjakan sendiri, tau!"

"Oh…" Eren mengangguk-angguk, dalam hati merasa kesaing. "Betul berapa?"

"…2. Salah 8 tapi…"

"Kamvret, itu mah sama aja poinmu 0 kalau gitu!"

* * *

Peraturan ujian mengharuskan kalau peserta dilarang membawa tempat pensil masuk ke dalam ruang ujian. Semua peserta mematuhinya, demikian juga dengan Sasha Brauss.

Sebagai gantinya, ia membawa plastik bening bekas menaruh kertas fotokopian sebagai wadah untuk alat tulisnya. Ia menaruh pensil, penghapus, rautan, dan kartu ujiannya di dalam plastik tersebut.

Waktu ujian sudah berjalan empat puluh lima menit, dan Annie Leonhardt, yang duduk di belakang Sasha, tengah membaca soal kedelapan di mata pelajaran Fisika.

.

_08. Mendung di angkasa terdiri dari tetes-tetes air…_

_**KRESEK**__._ Sasha mengambil penghapus dari kantongnya.

"…_masing-masing mengandung rata-rata 16 x 10__-19 __C. Ada sekitar 1,2 x 10__-10__…"_

_**KRESEK**__._

"…_butiran air tiap m__3__. Saat medan listrik E 3,2 MV/m, terjadi petir…"_

_**KRESEK**_. Sasha menaruh penghapusnya lagi.

"_Dengan menganggap mendung tersebut dominan berbentuk bola…"_

_**KRESEK**_. Sasha merogoh plastiknya untuk mengambil rautan.

"_Perkiraan jari-jari mendung adalah…"_

_**KRESEK**_. Sasha menaruh rautannya lagi.

_Oke, cukup_. Annie memijat dahinya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut sejak tadi…

—_**KRESEK**_.

"Brauss, BISAKAH KAU DIAM?!" bentak Annie frustasi. "Aku tak bisa berkonsentra—"

"—Leonhardt, keluar!" perintah Keith Shardis dari meja pengawas. "Kau mengganggu ketenangan peserta lain, tahu!"

* * *

**.**

**.**

FIN

.


End file.
